deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil (Comics)
Matt Murdock was only twelve years old when he was diagnosed with permanently blindness after saving a blind man from a swerving truck with radioactive material. However, at the same time, Matt was also gifted with an extraordinary ability. After strolling down the street one day he realized all of his other senses have heighten into extraordinary levels, letting him see a world that nobody else can describe. As he grew older Matt graduated into law school and started to train in martial arts with a fellow blind man named Sticks. On the day before his law school graduation Murdock's father, boxing fighter Johnathon "Battling Jack" Murdock, was beaten to death by the order of criminal gangster "The Fixer" after failing to lose a fixed-match. After the death of his father, Matt opened up a law practice with his long-time Franklin "Foggy" Nelson to help innocent people in the court of law all after the while masquerading as Daredevil: The Man Without Fear. As Daredevil, Matt utilizes his fighting skills and heighten senses to fight off criminal scums in the streets of New York. Battle vs. Crying Freeman (by MrPacheco101) TBW Winner: Daredevil Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Batman (Comics) (by Daken161) TBW Winner: Batman (Comics) Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Question (by Killermoves) It was midnight in Los Angeles, and even as the night sky was dark and filled with stars, the city was still awake and breathing with life. Large skyscrapers towered over the neon bright streets below, and all kinds of nocturnal people walked and drove all around. And in the midst of the crowd, the deviants of the city peddled their business. The drug pushers, prostitutes, thugs and gangsters also roamed the city. In fact, they practically own the streets, as the night belonged to them and no one cared enough to disturb them. But one scum of the city was not that lucky tonight. The man ran as fast as he can in the streets, bumping other people off with no care or discretion. His face was wrecked with panic, sweat was pouring all over him, and he was screaming frantically for someone to help him. As he ran for his life, he tried his best to keep track of his pursuer, but he wasn’t looking over his shoulder or at his back as he ran; he was actually looking above. The man that was chasing him wasn’t in the street, the scum knew to look out for him in the rooftops, balconies, poles and windows. The scum felt like he was a rabbit being chased by a hawk in the sky. For the man who was chasing him was no man at all, it was the Devil himself. As he ran, the scum saw an alley he thought might save him. He made the turn and quickly disappeared from the road. He continued running through the alley, hoping and praying that the sudden turn gave his pursuer the slip. But he came to a dead end when he faced a large metal fence. He tried to climb it but he was too heavy and he kept slipping and falling back to the ground. And then his fear finally caught up with him. Said fear fell from the sky and appeared right in front of him. The man was dressed in a tight red suit, with red voids as eyes, and large horns sticking on his head. It was the Devil who came for his soul. ****** The vigilante known as Daredevil slowly approached the scum. His blank eyes were fixated on him and it seems like darkness engulfed every inch where he walked. And as he got closer, the scum can only look surprised and confused before trying to crawl away from Daredevil. But Daredevil caught up with him; grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up above his head with superhuman strength. “I’m not gonna repeat myself…” Daredevil growled with a harsh and sinister tone. “I want to know where the drugs are. Where they are kept. And who your boss is…” But Daredevil noticed something different during the interrogation. The scum wasn’t scared as they usually are when he’s asking them questions; he was more confused and actually slightly pissed. “Who the fuck are you? And how many of you costumed freaks are out there?” the scum finally spoke. “Freaks?” Daredevil asked to himself. “And why is this guy not scared of me. Haven’t I been chasing him for several minutes on the street? The scum then pointed something at Daredevil’s back, and when Matt Murdock glanced over his shoulder, he saw another man standing in there with smoke emanating from him. Daredevil was slightly startled after noticing that the man didn’t have a face. It was some faceless guy wearing a suit, tie and a fedora. He was the Devil that was chasing this scum, and the person that the latter was actually afraid of, not Daredevil. And as the faceless figure approached Daredevil, Matt kept vigilant since the guy’s lack of facial features made it difficult to discern his intention. “I was chasing that piece of shit first, you overgrown Elmo,” The Question said. “Hand him over to me because whatever he knows is vital for this investigation I’m making.” “Go fix your face first and go back to your prom, freak,” Daredevil replied. “You both can go fuck yourselves,” the scum suddenly interrupted. Daredevil saw a slow grin suddenly rise up in the scum’s face as he shifted his eyes back to the streets. When Daredevil himself gave a look, he saw gangsters and thugs started flooding into the alley. Daredevil and the Question prepared themselves as they are surrounded by criminals from all sides. “Ya’ll are fucked. YOU HEAR ME?! FUCKED!” the scum laughed before Daredevil knocked him out with a headbutt. Facing the mob of criminals all around them, the vigilantes know that they had to set aside whatever distrust they have and work together. “Hope you can fight well in those tights you’re wearing,” The Question said. “You shoulda gotten properly dressed first before leaving the house with your wife’s red gimp suit still on.” “Says the guy dressed like Al Capone,” Daredevil retorted back. “If you want to teach me on picking costumes, work on yourself first. You look like an old jazz singer from the fucking 30s.” And with that sentence, Daredevil and the Question finally started the fight. Daredevil easily leapt through the mob, gracefully jumping above their heads and landing behind them in grace. He threw his cane at them and it bounced off the walls, hitting five guys all at once. One thug tried to punch him with a hook, but Daredevil easily leaned away and dodged it, before sending that thug flying with a butterfly kick. Another tried to tackle him but Daredevil caught him in his arms, lifts him on top of his head and threw it right back at the mob, taking out another five thugs. The Question didn’t have the same grace as Daredevil’s, but his raw strength and brute force was effective nonetheless. He easily punched a guy right in the jaw, making him fly several feet away. Another tried to swing at him with a baseball bat, but he sent him flying too with a sidekick. The Question then grabbed a broken wooden chair just lying there and used it to subsequently bludgeon two other hapless gangsters. But the Question didn’t saw this thug who suddenly whipped his pistol and aimed it at him. And as he pulled the trigger, Daredevil managed to yank the unwitting Question out of the way with his cable. He then threw his billy club right at the gunman’s face, knocking him out. “You’re welcome by the way,” Daredevil bragged. But the Question quickly noticed another thug behind Daredevil, ready to plunge a knife on his skull. The vigilante threw his hat at the thug’s face, stunning him so Daredevil can turn around and punch him in the face. “You were saying?” Question replied with a snark. With their backs facing each other, they continued to fight the remaining thugs. The Question managed to grab a guy by his jacket and swung him towards Daredevil’s kick. Daredevil too bicycle kicked a guy in the face which made him stumble towards the Question who then judo throw him to the ground. Their combined might was too much for the mob, and soon the criminals retreated. Daredevil dusted his suit off and was going to thank the Question, but the guy wasted no time in going back to work. The Question started interrogating the scum again, and this time the latter wasn’t having any of the good cop treatment. “Where are the drugs?!” The Question yelled before kneeing the guy in the balls. The guy screamed in agony as the Question continued to yell at him. “Easy there fella!” Daredevil can only say as he watched the Question beat the scum to a bloody pulp. The latter have had enough and quickly divulged everything he knew. “Good…” The Question said as he threw the guy like a ragdoll to a wall. To Matt’s horror, the scum’s body smashed the wall so hard that it broke his spine. It didn’t kill him but Daredevil can see that the Question gave that guy permanent damage. He is not going to be able to walk again. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you!!!!” Daredevil said as he grabbed the Question by the shoulder. The Question shrugged his hand off of him and replied, “He’s a criminal. He chose this path in his life and so he should know the consequences that he’s gotten himself into.” “We don’t do this!” Matt said in disgust. “They are criminals yes, but this isn’t solving anyone problems. We should be helping these people not…” But the Question interrupted him, saying, “There are only two people in this world. The people who chose to live in peace and be good to one another. And these scums who chose to commit crime and cause chaos. I do not pity him. He chose to live in violence and as such he is treated with violence.” Daredevil saw that this guy had a twisted sense of philosophy. Better yet, Matt knew that the Question is pretty much clinically insane and should not be working as a vigilante. But Vic Sage knew what he believed in, and for him, this soft high-and-mighty leather man should get the hell out of his way. There was no stopping it, both these guys lost the respect they had for each other during the fighting. Another fight was inevitable. ****** Having had enough talking, Daredevil finally acted by pushing the Question to a wall with a palm strike. He then threw his billy club at his face in the hopes of finishing this early, but the Question dodged it and retaliated by kicking Daredevil’s ankles with a sweeping kick. Daredevil just casually leaped in the air and landed his foot right on the Question’s head. The faceless vigilante fell on his knees from that strike, and Daredevil stood above him saying, “Give it up. You are nothing. And I will get you the help you obviously needed.” “Help this…” The Question said as he clicked a button on his belt that released a thick smoke that surrounded him. Although Daredevil cannot be affected by any smoke, it did surprise him long enough for the Question to uppercut him in the jaw. The faceless vigilante then high-tailed away from there; easily climbing through the building and into the rooftops. Daredevil watched the Question go, and he called for 911 to pick the broken and wounded criminal lying motionless and pleading at his feet. He then vowed to him that he’ll get this psycho off the streets. The Question, who moments ago was chasing a criminal, was now being pursued himself. Daredevil on the other hand, proved too fast and agile as he quickly gained on the Question. He leaped to the air and landed in front of him, completely stopping him in his tracks. Daredevil wanted to give this guy another chance to surrender but he knew he wasn’t going to take it. And so he gave the Question another punch to the face which made him fall off the roof. The Question managed to grab a flag pole though before he gets splattered unto the streets, and swung himself back to the roof. He tried to give Daredevil another sidekick, but the man with no fear was just too fast, and quickly dodged and countered with a spinning roundhouse. The Question was getting his ass kicked by this superior fighter on a cold and damp rooftop, but he didn’t let it bother him. Instead, the Question started putting his mind into more focus, using a mental technique to dull the pain away. Daredevil tried to give the Question another roundhouse kick, but the latter caught it and he threw Daredevil unto another building. Matt landed with a loud thud on the concrete roof, but quickly got back to his feet in one move. He focused his senses back to where the Question was at but he seemed to have disappeared. Daredevil scanned the environment and knew that the Question was hiding in the shadows. But Matt knew more of the shadows that Vic would ever be. With the use of his radar and sonar senses, he deduced where the Question is at. “I know you’re in here so there’s no use in hiding,” Daredevil said. “You think darkness is your friend. You merely adapted to it. I have grown all of my life in darkness. I have welcomed it… befriended it… and was consumed by it…” And then, Daredevil sensed a broken-up lamp heading his way, which he quickly caught with his hand. He saw the Question scurrying around like a rat in the darkness, and with no second though Daredevil threw the lamp back at him. The Question was caught off guard as the lamp smashed right into his head with superhuman force; only the pseudoderm mask stopping it from possibly killing him. But it was too late for him to react as Daredevil followed it up with another kick. And while the Question managed to roll out of the way, the sudden attack surprised him and resulted in him losing his balance and falling into a roof window. Daredevil saw the Question disappeared into that hole and he quickly followed suit. Daredevil landed on a seemingly large store that contained guns. It seems that the place that they were fighting on was actually a military-grade firearm store. He then saw Vic appear in front of him now armed to the teeth with pistols and machine guns. “Hasta la vista,” the Question said as he blasted at Daredevil with a pistol on his left hand and a submachine gun on his right. Daredevil saw the bullets fly towards him, and he knew that while it was possible, it won’t be that easy to dodge them all. Gracefully and beautifully, he flipped in the air, bounced off the walls, somersaulted into tables and rolled in the ground, desperately trying to dodge all of the Question’s attacks. The Question continued to pump lead after lead after lead, but Daredevil was just too fast. Finally, the guns were empty, and the Question dropped them all to the ground in defeat. Daredevil finally got his boots on the ground and gave a sigh of relief. He felt proud of dodging most of the bullets at such close quarters, and he knew it was a new record for him. Some bullets graced and did hit him but his armor blocked them all off. Daredevil now faced the seemingly defeated Question and smiled. “You finally gave up?” he asked. “G-go to hell,” The Question said in exhaustion. “So be it,” Daredevil said before launching himself in the air again and attempt to ax kick the Question. It was time to finally wrap up this fight once and for all. Daredevil still can’t believe he ended up fighting his fellow superhero tonight, but from what he had learned during the Civil War, nobody can really be trusted. But to his surprise, his kick only went through the Question like he was kicking air. He turned around and saw The Question just standing there unfazed. “What’s the matter? You tired or something?” The Question teased. Daredevil replied by sending another sidekick but again his attack just went through the Question. The figure of the vigilante soon evaporated, and Daredevil looked around anxiously as the faceless vigilante somehow vanished into thin air. He used all of his sonar and radar sense, desperately trying to track down Vic Sage but to no use. Matt then felt a punch thrown at him from out of nowhere, knocking him down. He turned around, but no one was there. He felt yet another kick land on his spine, but as he spun back to retaliate, he saw no one. Daredevil, known throughout his life as the man without fear, was feeling a bit scared at the moment. And then, the Question’s disembodied voice was heard echoing through the room. “Your armor is pretty tough; I give you that. I guess I’m going to be needing more than just fists and guns…” “WHERE ARE YOU!!!” Daredevil yelled at the air. “It’s a little trick I learned waaaaay back,” The Question’s voice said. “Observing your actions, you’re fighting style, and how you mentioned that ‘you lived your whole life in darkness’ and I knew I wasn’t going to beat you, at least traditionally anyways. You’re stronger and faster, but what really bothered me is your metahuman senses. I know you are blind but it felt like you have eyes all around you, and I just can’t hit you whatsoever. I knew I had to do something, so I turned to a little bit of magic.” “Magic?” Daredevil thought, and that one thought was enough to force him to retreat. He knew that with the Question’s disappearance and magic being mentioned, he can’t possibly prolong this fight any further. He has to get away, get back to his allies, and find another way to track and take out this bastard. But the Question’s wasn’t going to have that. It took him a lot of time and effort to pull off this plan. All he needed was to get away from Daredevil and buy him just a few couple of minutes to use his powers and separate his soul from his body. It was its astral form that was fighting Daredevil now; the only way he knew that could defeat this metahuman. As Daredevil scrambled to escape the room by jumping through the window, the Question knew he had to finish this now since he won’t be having another chance. Like a ghost, he swooped in and grabbed Daredevil by the throat. Daredevil tried desperately to get off and get away, but it was no use since he was fighting an enemy that just wasn’t there to begin with. From above, one can see Daredevil struggling against am invisible foe as the latter choke the life out of him. As Vic Sage’s grip tightened, Daredevil started to lose consciousness, before his mind finally goes black. The Question then picked Daredevil up and chuck him off the rooftop, and the vigilante crashed fatally on the street below to the horrors of the pedestrians. The Question them tipped his hat silently on his defeated opponent, and walked away into the night. Winner: The Question Expert’s Opinion It was a close fight, and I had to use a tie-breaker. But in the end, while Daredevil was stronger, faster and had better weapons and armor, he was no much against the Question’s mystical powers and intellect. It was only a matter of time before the Question learns Daredevil’s weakness with his detective skills and use his urban shamanistic powers to finish him off. Again, Daredevil has better physicality no doubt, but the Question was no slouch either and this bought him just enough time to use his powers unto Daredevil. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:North American Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors